A method of destination input on navigation devices, for example from Blaupunkt-Werke GmbH, Hildesheim, is known in which a destination name assigned to a navigation destination is input letter-by-letter by scrolling through an alphabet using a scroll button provided for this purpose and confirming a selected letter using a confirmation button. For each letter input or each sequence of letters input, a list of destination names is generated which contains those destination names beginning with the letter(s) input. A destination name is selectable from this list. Alternatively, further letters of the destination name may be input to shorten the list.
This known form of destination input is complicated merely because it requires scrolling through the German alphabet, which is quite extensive, having 29 letters including umlauts.
The method described was therefore modified in that, after input of one or more letters of the destination name, only those letters were offered for further letter input which resulted in connection with the letter(s) already input in destination names contained in a location database. This method is known as “thinned speller.”